The Haunting Past
by gothic kisses
Summary: He was to be the next Dark Lord. To fulfill that, he must sever all ties with the world ; and all his past to be buried behind them. Thus begans a rampage - to kill all those in his past. However, try as he may - he has forgotten one lil' MUDBLOOD. DMxHG
1. Massacre

The Haunting Past

 _gothic.kisses_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"You are scum, take my life if you want. Begging you for mercy just seems so wrong." Neville Longbottom spat out from his mouth, as though it was some foul, vile substance that he wanted to get rid of so quickly.

"Oh really? Well, that might make things easier then. But such a fat prat like you begging me for mercy would probably make me want to finish you off even faster." The cloaked man laughed, and took out a small dagger. Its handle was set in a deep hue of silver, with a twisted snake carved on it.

The blade glinted dangerously, as the murderous intent flashed in the man's eyes. Deep, dark steel-grey eyes.

They were in a small alley, which turned away from Knockturn Alley, and the moon hung high in the night. The night was covered in a veil of perpetual darkness it seemed, as slow hours trickled between them.

The man took up the blade, and advanced on a fallen Longbottom, who was hit by the Reductor curse. Oh yes, Longbottom remembered the man from their Hogwarts years. Despite the fact that they had graduated for about five years now, Neville will always remember him.

"Your past will never be forgotten!" Neville screamed, and that was his very last breath before the man took his life, slitting Neville's neck.

He licked the blade of his dagger, licking up the blood that flowed from Neville's severed neck.

How he loved to see the pain, to see the blood of those victims he had.

Yes, he was a sadistic, morbid killer – he was the one touted as the next Dark Lord after the death of Voldemort and his right hand man, Lucius Malfoy, but yet he refused to take up that position and led the Deatheaters to another period of the Dark Ages.

As Neville's body laid limp in the middle of the alley, bleeding into a pool of blood, the man took out his wand, and with a wave, Neville's body was dismantled and mangled, his head hanging from a hook off the wall. His eyes had sunken into their holes, and his lips were chapped, and left opening. Inside was dust, literally. He, the man so cruel, had reduced every internal organ of Neville's into dust. Evil, fucking asshole – such a cruel, morbid bastard was he.

* * *

But, he didn't care. No one should know about his past…**if** he wanted to be the Dark Lord.

* * *

And damn you, he really did.

He did want to be the Dark Lord, and one must have all connections with the world tightly severed.

No one must know about his past, and he was bent on killing all of them who knew.

His family was dead, so that didn't worry him.

His household's house elves were massacred, every single kind that were connected to anybody he knew.

The wind whipped against his face, and his hood flew back.

The face of an angel, but the heart of such a devil.

The hair that was such a beautiful platinum blond, that would put any jeweler who boasted of it's jewels' shine to shame.

The eyes, so steely-grey, that it could melt any metal.

Him.

The dragon.

The dragon, who one day shall soar beyond any other.

And spread his wings of bloodshed and destruction.

He waved his wand, and a list was conjured up.

He waved his wand again, and a green tick appeared beside Neville Longbottom's name under the heading, "Gryffindors."

And his eyes narrowed dangerously as he advanced onto the next name.

"Harry James Potter."

Here he was, rampant on his road of mass destruction.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

author's note: WOOHOO! Another fic done. News, people. (: I failed three of my subjects in school, and according to school rules I would probably be expelled. When that happens, I will have my computer consficated. So, let's pray hard!

Anyway, how was it? Kind of a sudden inspiration I had. Please review!

Love,

gothic.kisses


	2. Bastard Potter

The Haunting Past

_gothic.kisses_

author's note: Harry Potter is described as an insufferable git. For all you Harry lovers out there, you have been warned.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

_His eyes narrowed dangerously as he advanced onto the next name._

"_Harry James Potter."_

_Here he was, rampant on his road of mass destruction._

_Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_

He smiled.

Rather ironic, he was the soon-to-be Dark Lord, while Harry James Potter, better known as the Boy-Who-Lived, had killed the previous Lord.

And now, he was here to take his life.

The thing was, where in the name of Merlin could he find the insufferable Auror?

Draco had his ways.

He summoned his Deatheaters, touching them by the Dark Mark Voldemort had left, coupled with a spell of his own to differentiate the loyal followers of his and those people just scared of him busting their brains out, thus submitting to him.

Two Deatheaters apparated in front of him, snuck a glance at Neville's dismembered body and turned back to him.

"Yes, my Lord?" One of them said, and pulled back the hood to show her identity.

"Great job, Master," the other said quietly, and knelt on one knee before Draco.

"Cyrus and Zen, I want to you track down a person. And his name is…Harry Potter."

A sinister grin formed on his lips.

* * *

Harry held Ginny's hand as he walked down the streets of London, and they were shopping for their wedding.

Ahhhh, yes. The look of pure bliss that radiated from them could only come from the fact they didn't know the dangers that held.

Ginny could only feel the presence of Harry, who loved her so much, mainly out of commitment.

Ginny had fought beside Harry in the battle against Voldemort, who blinded her permanently, as Harry watched helplessly.

It was the distraction that Voldemort had when he was playing the "I am such a fucking sadistic asshole" and watching Ginny writhe in pain, helplessly that gave Harry the opportunity to hit the morbid bastard with _Avada Kedavra_.

Harry and Ginny got together, because Harry felt that it was his fault that she got blind.

But, despite Ginny giving her heart and soul for him, that git didn't really love her.

_Hermione_.

That was the only girl in his heart, and damn, he could not forget her.

How could he? How could he after they had shagged each other senseless during their final years of Hogwarts as Head Boy and Head Girl?

But, FUCK. He has to be with lil' Virginia Weasley because she sacrificed her eyes to give him the chance to kill Voldemort, and if he left her – boy, will he seem like a bastard.

While Harry was caught up in his thoughts and Ginny smiling, a pair of blood red eyes was looking at them, following their every move.

When the couple walked into the boutique, they made an order and stated out their address for the wedding gown to be delivered to.

"_13, The Pothole_," the stalker repeated quietly, before disapparating to find their Master.

Watch out, Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy's here…

To take you down.

* * *

Author's Note: blah, as you can see I really dislike Harry? Oh well. This is a rather…brief chapter, because I was reading a fic as I wrote this.

OMG, FIFTEEN PAGES she wrote on one chapter. I must hit that target!

452 reviews! That has got to be a dream.

Anyway, love you people for reviewing!

Next chapter will have Draco and Harry fighting – marvelous, I assure you.

That's it for now,

Ciaos (:

gothic.kisses

* * *


	3. The Death of the Boy Wonder

The Haunting Past

* * *

_gothic.kisses

* * *

_**Chapter Two**

* * *

"FUCK!" Harry Potter swore as two of the soon-to-be Dark Lord's minions shot a Reductor Spell. It skimmed against Harry's temple, and it throbbed painfully.

How the hell did they found out where he stayed? Bloody fuck, that day when they appeared at his home, and pulled him out – and worst Ginny can't fucking see, or cry for help.

"Bloody hell…Why can't this fucking faggots just…" Harry cussed and swore as he made a sharp turn on his Firebolt, with the two minions' cloaks spreading out behind them like the wings of a bat.

"Crucio!" Harry yelled, as his Firebolt swerved beyond the Sty. The green beam successfully hit one of the minions and he fell off the broom, groaning in pain.

Harry gave a triumph expression, but Draco appeared in front of him. "Die, and take my past away with it." Draco smiled benignly, hiding the murderous intent he had.

"Stupefy!" Draco yelled, and Harry was stunned by the spell, as the world before him started to slip away.

_Is this my final curtain call?_

_Ginny._

_Ron._

_Hermione._

Harry's heart ached silently for the last, the one he had truly loved. What would be of Ginny? The one that loved him unconditionally despite the fact he didn't reciprocate the love back. Ron, his best friend. Even though they had quite a quarrel some time back because of Ginny and the so-called "YOUR FUCKING ATTITUDE", he will always remember the times they had spent in Hogwarts. Hermioine…

Draco saw the pain in Harry's eyes and 'un-stupefied' him _is there such a word?_.

"Any last words?" Draco sneered in his cold voice.

"Don't kill me! I beg you…Don't kill Ginny either…" Harry choked out, but Draco's eyes hardened. Was the Boy Wonder begging to him?

"Avada Kedavra."

The list appeared with the death of Harry Potter, and a luminous green tick appeared besides Harry's name.

"The Weasleys," Draco smiled sinisterly.

* * *

Author's Note: so sorry for the short delay! My mother's giving me problems and I can't use the computer, not to mention my very long chapter was lost due to some stupid problem. Fuck! Sorry, but updates will be on delay. ):

ciaos (:

* * *


End file.
